<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two truths and a lie by tillsunrise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947477">two truths and a lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillsunrise/pseuds/tillsunrise'>tillsunrise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Implied Violence, M/M, Purple Prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillsunrise/pseuds/tillsunrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Assassins operate almost exclusively on lies. It turns out that lovers do too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two truths and a lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i remixed like 90% of this from something i wrote when i was 14, so sorry in advance for any mistakes eeeeeeeeeeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>a) </strong>
</p><p>Jaehyun’s pulled the trigger before he even consciously realizes what he’s done. The man stops mid-laugh, with only enough time to clutch at his chest—at the rapidly blossoming crimson flood right by his breast pocket—and lean backwards. The man’s dead before he hits the ground.</p><p>His veins sing with adrenaline, and the gun vibrates only the slightest (that’s enough for him), but inside his heart, there is a deep, deep dread as he raises his gaze to meet Doyoung's. His eyes speak to him; they always say so much, but he cannot pick out whatever's churning inside at this moment. <strong>“I told you I’d kill for you,”</strong> is all he says to justify his actions.</p><p>
  <strong>b) </strong>
</p><p>Doyoung sees the knife before he does, and his body whirls into motion. Suddenly there is an obstacle between the knife and its intended target—him. His instincts should scream at him to move, but what was it his handler said? That love defies logic.</p><p>Yes, that was it. So there he is, in his rightful place as the knife pierces his stomach instead and pain erupts behind his eyelids. Jaehyun turns around, and his eyes go wide and then narrow. His eyes slice over to the culprit, an intern that was fresh out of Quantico, they thought. The intern fooled them all, and before Doyoung can object, he has broken the boy’s neck.</p><p>He turns back to him, every micro-gesture of his equally affectionate and hesitant. He crouches down, holding his body tight to his chest. They lock eyes, and Doyoung can't stand it. He jokes weakly, <strong>“You know I’d die for you, right?”</strong></p><p>Something about that makes Jaehyun push him away the tiniest bit. “You’ll heal,” he promises him, but his voice is just a little more detached than it was before.</p><p>
  <strong> c) </strong>
</p><p>They are alone, the curtains of the hotel room are closed, and the bed is occupied. It’s a California king bed, which is huge but also perfect for them. There's a foreign diplomat that needs to die tomorrow. </p><p>They both hoard their blankets when they are asleep. But for now, they both are awake. <strong>“I love you,”</strong> they both whisper to each other, the three requisite words of their pastime, it seems.</p><p>And yet, the air around them, the words they’ve both promised each other, is cold. The words have fallen flat, only three meaningless words against millions more better-suited.</p><p>They’re both bitter and unsatisfied, and the lie tastes like copper.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>